Marsella Anders
Marsella Anders (マルセラ・アンデルス, Marusera Anderusu) is a female member from the Survey Corps. She is originally from Liberio. Before living normally in Eldia, she joined the Marley warrior program and was a candidate to inherit the power of the Female Titan. Appearance Marsella is of average height and palid skin. She has long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail and leaving a fringe in front, her eyes are a little bit big, with a dark green color, this ones have a relax look. She usually wears the standard uniform of the Survey Corps, with a dark blue sweater and an aqua fabric bracelet (given to her by her mother). As a civilian, she wears a light gray sweater, black pants and low brown boots. During her time at Marley, she wore the standard uniform of the soldiers along with the band that identifies her as an Eldian. Personality She is a person who is characterized by insulting others (constructively, according to her) and getting angry easily. Despite this, she is a person who cares about his teammates, such as when she tried to defend the Hange Squad from the anti-personnel squad. She tries to be serious sometimes, but like Sasha they are usually optimistic and cheerful. Even she was educated in Marley with the ideology of defeating the Eldians and getting the titan founder, she dismisses it as an ideal of life. Biography Past She was born in Liberio at the ghetto. Her father was an Marleyan officer and her mother, a member from the Garrison Regiment. As an idea from her mother she joined the Marley's Warriors Program, so she became a candidate for inherite the Female Titan. All days she attended so early for training and make her parents pride about her; one day she was going to the training zone and the Marleyan officer that was guarding the entrance, snatched Mar's sandwich saying that it was "demon" food. Mar, politely, told so to the officer if he can return her sandwich that was her only breakfast. The officer laughed at her, and -a little bit angry- she says why would take it if it's "demons' food". Year 845 The fall of Shiganshina arc The first time that she was seen, was when she was running next to Eren and Mikasa. Then when they were near the river, like other ones she scared and then remember Berthold. She went running with her friends to see what was that, she surprised when saw the Colossal Titan. Year 847 The 104th Trainee Corps arc Years later Year 850 The Struggle of Trost arc After Year 851 She Year 854 Marley's arc Mar was with Armin, when he was going to transform in the Colossal Titan. People killed * Two members of Anti-personnel Squad: In an attempt to defend herself during the Reiss Chapel assault she traverses them with her blades. Relations Armin Arlett Mar has a good relationship with Armin, being this one the first person that she met. The first time they met, she was worried and interested in him; then when they join the Cadet Corps the always eat in the same table. She says the Armin is a good person, that he's smart más he should be in the top 10 graduates. Mikasa Ackerman At first, they even talked, after Wall Maria fell, she was looking where she was. This is one of the girls that she has a lot of respect. Sometimes Mar says that Mikasa make herself scared when she worries about Eren, even in the Trost battle, she said to the Ackerman that she worries a lot 'bout Eren. Eren Jaeger Armin says that they're similar. She has a good relation with him, with Armin, she defends Eren against Garrison. Hange Zöe Mar has a lot of respect yo her, she says that is a good soldier and her works and experiments with titan are very interesting. In the Shiganshina battle she tries to help her against Pieck and Zeke. Abilities Vertical Maneuvering Equipment She is called a "Master" in this area, because she learned to use it at the age of 8. When she was hanged for th practice, she stay without moving as Mikasa. Thanks to the fact that she is something light and small, she does not usually occupy so much gas, she also has quick movements and she can pass between the small spaces of the trees for the missions, as we have seen when the Female Titan appeared. Hand-to-hand In spite of being something small and thin, it has the capacity to be able to knock down Sasha, Historia, Eren or Armin. Quotes *(About warriors) "Eldia people fighting against Eldia people. Damn. What a good logic!" *(To Armin) "The sea, finally we arrived! I had not felt this since I was little! Armin, at last your dream is reality!" *(To Jean) "Haven't you realized that you're and idiot talking and discussing with Eren?" *(To Mikasa) "You think that I never did something by love, but that's because you don't open your heart and eyes." *''My whole family is dead, awesome, I love my life...'' Trivia *Her hobbies are practicing her aim with bow and arrow with Sasha, drawing and reading. *She is physically similar to Eren. *According to Reiner, Mar reminds him of Marcel Galliard (for the name) and Gabi (for the physicist). *Her first name isn't "Marsella". *She is the lowest female member of the Survey Corps. Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Survey Corps